Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 128
Suggestions Ice Block vs. Orca Resuggesting the final time. Two ultimate entities of arcane power come together in this battle of the fates; Orca with his amazing ability in swordplay and the legendary Ice Block with its icy cold power. 'Nuff said. -'Minish Link' 20:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm sorry, it's just gotten really old. And it's not going to get through. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Once again, no -- Vussen : : Yeah, after the other two times of losing, I'm over it for now, too. Maybe if you re-suggest it later at some unexpected, perfect time. The 21:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes, like a fine cheese, this needs to be stored away in a dark, dank cellar to mature properly, only to be removed when the time is right. --AuronKaizer ' 05:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, still not goin' for a "no-connection" type fight of randomness. - McGillivray227 00:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't see any connections. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black]] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 03:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Christine vs. [[Maggie (The Wind Waker)|Maggie (The Wind Waker)]] They both are in love with somebody of a difference race, Maggie (Hylian)/Moe (Moblin) and Christine (Goat)/Mr. Write (Human). They both have Link deliver a love letter for them. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : The connections aren't the strongest, but they're there. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : It'll make an interesting fight...Something unique, so I like it. -'Minish Link' 03:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : I definitely like this one. I think its a good idea overall. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 05:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Like it, but considering how long you've been here you should be able to observe and obey the rules. I probably would have supported it if you hadn't messed up. --AuronKaizer ''' 05:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :: : I'm trying to think of what rule I broke but can't figure it out. Out of curiosity, what did I screw up? --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :: : I do believe Lena Horne and the Muppets can answer your query in a fashion far beyond my own capabilities. --AuronKaizer ' 20:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: : Ah. Now I see what I did. I was going to do a different fight with Maggie first in alphabetical order and then changed my mind and forgot to fix the order. I won't let that happen next time. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : I think it sounds like a pretty sweet idea. - McGillivray227 00:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : : I like this one. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 03:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hyper Slingshot vs. Seed Shooter Fairly self explanatory; They have the similarity of being the main projectile weapon of each Oracle game, and firing the five types of seeds. One has the advantage of firing a spread of three, making it very powerful, while the other can ricochet, leading to more interesting puzzle uses. Also, it's been ages since we've had a fight that wasn't between characters or enemies. I think this has a decent chance of being a close fight, especially since neither thing is going to get an extra chunk of votes by virtue of its game being more widely played.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : '''Updated'Hmmm. While I like the idea, I need to link a little longer about if I want an item fight. I'm leaning towards a support but you just can't rush a vote on an item fight. I will update this vote later. Ok. I just couldn't resist having both items being form Oracle games. It was good enough on its own but that fact pushed me over the top. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Basically, the fact that it's not one sided, and the fact they're from a game that can be linked, is pretty much why I'm supporting it. And also cause my brain is having a lovely time imagining two items fighting. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 04:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't really like item fights, but this one isn't too bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 05:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : It has the potential to turn into a game vs. game fight, but the two games being connected as they are, I find this a less unlikely scenario than I regularly would. I like a good item vs. item fight, and this one's got all the points right on the money. --AuronKaizer ' 05:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Basically the same reasons as Joe. - McGillivray227 00:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : : Good enough for me. -'Minish Link 01:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Comments After having checked if several ToC ideas of mine had been done before, and wishing I didn't have to sift through dozens of separate archive pages to do it, I found this wonderful page by pure chance. Shouldn't we link to it from here? And do we want it to stay on Joe's sandbox?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :This hasn't fully been finished yet. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC)